Christmas Eve
by YuriyTalaIvanov
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Tala wants to cook dinner.


Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Tala wants to cook dinner.

* * *

"Kai! Byran!"

"What?" Kai demanded walking into the kitchen where Tala currently is.

"I wanna cook dinner."

"Then cook it."

"What do you want to eat?"

"um...chicken, mashed potatoes with gravy, stuffing, chiken noodle soup, and um..some rice."

"Ok"

* * *

/Tala in the kitchen/ 

"Let's see...I'll make the chi-no..um..rice first!"

Tala found a rice pot, dumped 2 cups of rice in it, washed the rice, and plugged it in. Then while the rice was cooking, he found the frozen chicken.

"Erm...how do i cook this thing? Oh well, I'll cook it later."

That decided, Tala stuck it back into the freeezer.

"Mashed potatoes and gravy. mashed potatoes...? Ok..."

He cooked some potatoes and then peeled them.

"How do you mash potatoes? Oh, I got an idea."

He got a spoon and started mashing the potatoes in a big bowl. Then he made some gravy and poured it ontop of the (really gross looking) mashed potatoes. Then he made som chicken noodle soup and took the (really frozen) chicken out of the freezer and stared at it.

"Erm...oh! I know!"

He turned the stove on and held the chicken over it. Eventually, Tala got tired of holding the chicken so he put it on a paper plate and put the plate ontop of the stove. But unfortuantly, the fire started to burn the paper plate and then the chicken (literally burning the chicken) and Tala didn't realize that till he started to smell smoke.

"Ack! The chicken's burning!"

/SPLASH/

Tala grabbed a bowl of water and threw it ontop of the chicken. Then he turned the stove off and dumped the ashes in to the garbage can. Since he needed a chicken, but there was no more, so he cooked a duck instead and dyed it with chicken color food coloring.

"They'll never know that this isn't chicken...I think.."

"And now for the stuffing. Stuffing! okay...weird..Who'd want to eat stuffing? I think I'll just put it in a seperate bowl for Kai. I DO NOT want to eat stuffing." /stuffs pillow stuffing into a bowl/

"Yay! Now dinner's done so..time for dessert!"

"I know! I'll make a cake for Santa and as desert! I'm so brilliant." /smug look/

"Letsee, cake...um...I need eggs, milk, oil, flour..."

Tala got a big bowl, dumped some eggs in (without cracking them), poured 2 cups of milk into it, and 1 cup of oil.

"flour...Flower? must be a typo. Who'd want to eat flowers? Oh well."

He grabbed a fistful of flowers and dumped them into his bowl of...stuff..."

Then he mixed them together, poured (more of scraped) it into a pan stuck it into the oven at 350 degrees for 60 minutes but he accidently did something wrong and set it to 60 hours instead. Several minutes later, smoke filled Tala's nose. Luckily, he got it out of the oven before it burned down the house.

"Oh well, I'll just say it's chocolate cake."

Then he spread some chocolate icing on it and cut it in half. One half was set on a plate along with a little 'For Santa' note. The other half was dessert.

* * *

/at dinner/ 

"Help yourselves to the food. Doesn't it look yummy?"

"Erm..yeah..."

"Ivanov, why does the food look so wierd?" Bryan demamded.

"Hey, this is duck, not chicken! Oh well, it's still yummy."

"Really? YAY! Oh, and well um..we..uh...didn't have any chicken! So I...uh...cooked the duck."

"Really? That's odd. I swore I bought the chicken two days ago."

"Well...here's your stuffing!"

"Tala."

"What?"

"This is pillow stuffing."

"So? You asked for stuffing."

"Not this kind of stuffing!"

"Oh. Did you want stuffing from a doll?"

"Ivanov, you are stupid."

"HEY! Well kai-kai, do you want doll stuffings?"

"No! Arg! Nevermind."

So they threw the pillow stuffing away, and ate the food. Then Tala bought out the cake.

"That looks yummy."

"Try a peice!" Tala squealed.

"Ok."

Kai took a big bite of the peice of cake. He got a weird look. Finally he swallowed.

"You don't like it."

"It tastes...weird..."

"Oh."

"I guess I'll have to make something else for Santa then."

"You still believe in Santa?"

"No."

"I just want to see who comes to eat the food."

"What?"

owari

* * *

A/N Well? What do you think of this? Review please. 


End file.
